<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh How Time Twists the Words by Potato___Child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935683">Oh How Time Twists the Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato___Child/pseuds/Potato___Child'>Potato___Child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take Your Fate And Make It Your Own [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mcyt Dream SMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Promises, Gen, Grieving, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of alcoholism, Sadness, i made more angsty backstory y'all!, implied/referenced child abandonment, is comfort/hurt a thing?, like the fluff is first and then you get punched in the gut?, pinky promises, thats what this is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato___Child/pseuds/Potato___Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were younger, the two promised never to be Them.</p><p>-</p><p>A little oneshot of JSchlatt and Slimecicle backstory for This Wasn't Planned But It'll Work Out AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(kinda weird his real name is an ao3 tag), ALL PLATONIC GUYS, Charlie Dalgleish &amp; Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants &amp; Charlie Dalgleish &amp; Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants &amp; Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s), we dont do that here :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take Your Fate And Make It Your Own [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh How Time Twists the Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>henlo.</p><p>i read, i cried, i wrote, i cried a little more, then i published this</p><p>yea</p><p>edit: ASLKFJDGJHDAKLFJASKDJA I AM SO SORRY I POSTED IT TO THE WRONG SERIES LASKJFGKHLALKFJASKLD ALRIGHT HERE IT IS GO NUTS</p><p>tw: implied alcoholism, implied child abuse, implied child abandonment, implied death, cursing, brief mentions of bruises and cuts, broken promises</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they were younger, the two promised never to be Them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little ram hybrid sat in the makeshift hammock, ice on his black eye, pinkie stuck out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This is fucking stupid, you know. Pinkie promises don’t mean anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still made the promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m never going to be Them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Late nights of restless sleep, sneaking out of windows, painful tossing and turning, the smell of alcohol thick in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is fucking sick, man. Why would anyone ever do this to a kid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only 12 and he already knew how to ice bruises, set bones, sew stitches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That stuff is poison. It’s shit. Look, do whatever the hell you want, but I’m not touching that beer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only 12 and he knew that things were better off when They weren’t home, when the liquor shelf was closed, when the glass bottles weren’t shattered pieces on the ground.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, dude. It’s the principle behind the pinkie promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slimy finger locked with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m never going to be Them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Crying mother, yelling father, slamming doors, wet sobs, dry cups, teary kisses, silent good byes, empty doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not an orphan. Just...not wanted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only 10 and he knew how to tell a story, pick a pocket, snag a meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s not Charlie. It’s Slimecicle. I’m...I’m not my dad. I’d...I’d never leave people behind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only 10 and he knew that things left behind were the loneliest ones, the emptiest hearts were the ones no one holds, the greatest sadness was the one that’s never shared.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their pinkies stayed locked for a second till the ram said:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look pretty fucking stupid when you’re trying to be serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slime laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was peace, right then and there, peace that neither had known at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys can I please get in the hammock now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re too spiky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, can’t you see we’re having a moment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could be a part of your moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No shitty home life, no pinkie promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got shitty friends…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT- COME BACK HERE YOU SPIKEBALL-”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(“God…god dammit, J.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slimecicle buries his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’s not there. Not the J he knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead there’s Schlatt. A corpse and a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you broke your fucking promise, J.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-never do that-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll never be Them.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silent ‘You broke yours.’ hangs in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-never leave you-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll never be Them.”</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, far away, only in the reaches of Time, there’s still those two little boys, sitting in the hammock, pinkies locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now one stands with a hand on a gravestone, scrubbing the tears off his face. The other is gone. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll never be Them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>….right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so how we feeling after chapter 54? cause i am VERY SAD. I AM ACTUALLY KINDA DEVESTATED. </p><p>and yep! slime, schlatt, connor, and puffy were all friends as kids. </p><p>anyways, we have given Each And Every One of the SMP characters a backstory and I am wanting to write some lore so please, if you want to hear literally any characters backstory that's not already talked about I am interested to hear what the masses want to know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>